The vast majority of the green areas, nearly 100% of which include grasses, have implemented automatic irrigation systems by sprinkler or diffusion, so that the water emitters (sprinklers, turbines or diffusers), are grouped, based on the available pressure, on irrigation sectors controlled by solenoid valves and commanded by a programmer. All emitters that belong to the same sector shall operate during the same period of time.
Currently the emitters existing in the market have several nozzles that simply provide greater or lesser extent (turning radius) and greater or lesser flow rate (pluviometry), these two factors being related in such a way that the greater the extent, the lesser the flow rate and vice versa.
On the other hand it is necessary to bear in mind that due to the irregularity of the geometry of the green spaces, the turning radius of the irrigation emitters belonging to the same sector is always different, from 360° to 90° or even less, which means that the area irrigated by the emitter that rotates 90° will receive four times the amount of water per m2 than the area irrigated by the emitter that rotates 360°, at the same extent of both emitters. The result is that, so that the area irrigated by the 360° emitter does not dry out, it will be wasted four times the amount of water needed per m2 in areas irrigated by 90° emitters.
It should also be highlighted the fact that several factors affect the water needs by m2 in green areas, such as the soil type (clayey or sandy and changing in small spaces), or insolation (also changing over time and with the seasons).
However, a Rain Bird-type emitter is known which can be opened and closed so that it irrigates when desired, although the opening and/or closure operation is carried out manually by the actuation of a screw, which entails the need for intervention of an operator to perform this operation each time you want the emitter to change position, which obviously leads to a series of problems and disadvantages that are obvious, regardless of the complexity of the emitter as a whole.